Ella y Yo
by JoRs
Summary: me tricionaron, me mintieron...se rieron de mi.dijo Ron enojado.. Mi primer HHr sean buenos...espero sus comentarios.


¡Hola a todos! Bueno acá volví con una nueva historia, escrita mientras escuchaba "ella y yo" de don Omar. Así q es lógico q encuentren fragmentos de la canción en la historia. Advierto q ningún personaje me pertenece y solo los utilizo con el fin de divertirme. La canción es una de mis preferidas, recomiendo leer el fic mientras la escuchan. Bueno los dejo con la historia besos!

**ELLA Y YO.**

Era una noche lluviosa, ellos se encontraban en un bar que solían frecuentar, Harry y Ron como todos sabemos son amigos desde los once años y ahora también trabajaban juntos como aurores, pero este encuentro podría significar mas que una pelea normal de hermanos de vida. Estaban charlando de temas triviales de la vida: trabajo, salidas, misiones, mujeres… este tema fue una bomba para el ojiverde, tenía un gran secreto que le dolía ocultar, y más a su mejor amigo. No quería hablar de eso, pero su amigo quería saber y el no podría soportar mucho más:

-vamos amigo dime… ¿Quién es? ¿Con quien andas? ¿Por qué no quieres hablar?-dijo el pelirrojo tomando un poco de su wisky de fuego. Se encontraba vestido con una camisa azul eléctrico y pantalón jean color negro. Estaba preocupado por su amigo, y él no cooperaba para que el lo ayudase.

-Ella es prohibida, Ron. ¿Es que no entiendes? La amo amigo, juro por Merlín que lo hago, pero…yo se que esto no durara mucho. Estamos juntos a escondidas- dijo dando un trago a su bebida, luego se quedo viendo melancólicamente el vaso para dirigir su vista a su amigo. Harry se encontraba vestido con una camisa verde esmeralda y pantalón color beige, el cual se había oscurecido a causa de la lluvia y parecía marrón. - es una aventura demasiado peligrosa para ambos. Es un vaivén de mentiras que le enredamos a su marido, ella y yo. Hermano, la amo demasiado como para dejarla.-apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y oculto su cabeza entre sus brazos. Ron entendió que esto iba mas allá que una simple infidelidad, su mejor amigo y esa mujer desconocida se amaban de verdad y él lo entendía perfectamente.

-sé como se siente-dijo sonriendo de una forma soñadora y se tomo lo que le quedaba de su trago de un sorbo- con Herms me pasa lo mismo, es puro amor y la felicidad es eterna, es mi inspiración para despertarme cada mañana y hacer un buen trabajo, la dama perfecta, y la mujer mas hermosa. No sabes lo felices que somos, Harry- le sonrió de forma comprensiva.

-lo sé, viejo, lo sé…-dijo con tristeza- nuestros encuentros son de amor y pasión descontrolada, rompemos nuestras rutinas para controlarnos frente a su esposo, su dueño; aunque yo se que soy su guardián… por lo menos es mi sueño.-dijo mirando a la ventana, afuera seguía lloviendo y se veía a gente correr en busca de refugio para la tormenta.

-Harry, lucha por ella, no te quedes con los brazos cruzados… es el amor de tu vida

-Ron, ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? Estás casado, no puedes decirme eso- dijo enojado.

-él no manda en su corazón, admítelo es tuya ahora- dijo poniéndole una mano en su hombro, diciéndole tácitamente que lo apoyaba.

-como se nota que no sabes a quien engañamos, Ron, no dirías eso si lo supieras…-murmuro mas para si que para el ojiazul, pero aun así el lo escucho y meneo la cabeza en forma de negación, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que se rindiera así como si nada?

-amigo… hermano…viejo, estoy casado desde hace 3 años, se lo q es estar enamorado, escúchame bien… con Hermione somos felices, almas gemelas; entiendo que te sientas mal porque está casada, pero entiende…es tuya, no la dejes. NO LO HAGAS NUNCA.-dijo mirándolo seriamente. Él no permitiría que su amigo fuera infeliz.

-ambos sabíamos que estaba mal empezar con esto, pero lo necesitábamos, cada roce… cada mirada…beso y abrazo nos llamaba a algo cada vez mas excitante, lujurioso…cada uno de esos gestos nos llevaba a hacer el amor.-decía mientras veía a su amada en su mente y recordaba sus encuentros amorosos…pero eso lo hizo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba cuando se encontró con su amigo.

-Harry, si se aman no hay nada mas que hacer, el tipo debe entender que la perdió, fue culpa de él…no tuya. Nadie lo puede cambiar, quieran o no alguien va a salir lastimado siempre. Te vuelvo a decir que luches por ella, y deja de decir que porque esté casado no te aconseje. Su marido ya no es quien manda en su corazón.-le trataba de explicar como si fuera un nene chiquito, si el "niño que vivió y venció" se comportaba tan necio, él lo trataría como un pequeño que no entiende que 2 + 2 es 4.

- Y YO TE VUELVO A DECIR QUE NO SABES A QUIEN ENGAÑAMOS…Y YA DEJA DE TRATARME COMO UN NIÑO, PORQUE NO LO SOY- gritó enojado golpeando la mesa, ocasionando que muchas de las personas que había dentro del recinto se voltearan para enterarse del porque del grito. El moreno miro a todos los curiosos con una mirada asesina y cada persona volvió a lo suyo.

-no seas tan tonto…por favor Harry ¡reacciona!-dijo exasperado, ya se estaba cansando de esta historia sin fin.

-no lo soporto mas amigo…necesito que lo sepas…-lo miro con desesperación, tomo su vaso y se trago de un sorbo todo su wisky- perdóname por lo que te voy a decir y por lo que hice…

-¿a que te refieres, Harry?...-preguntó confuso, no entendía porque le estaba pidiendo perdón.

-sabes que nunca te fallé y te pido perdón por hacerlo esta vez. Pero siempre que decíamos que seria el último encuentro…la tentación era más fuerte que nosotros y nos ganaba. Y todavía no comprendo como pudimos hacer esto, te juro que no… cuando ella se peleaba contigo corría a mis brazos a consolarse, pero luego nos sentíamos culpables y ella corría a los tuyos. Ambos llegamos al mismo lugar de su corazón donde íbamos a buscarla los 2 en situaciones diferentes o similares. Ron…Herms y yo te engañamos, y no es fácil reconocerlo, me cuesta demasiado hacerlo y me mata la idea de perderte como amigo y hermano…SALÍ CON TU MUJER- decía Harry llorando, la culpa lo estaba matando y sabia que el pelirrojo no lo tomaría bien...

-¿Qué? No, es imposible. No te creo! Hermione me ama a mí.-decía sin reaccionar. Su estado de shock asustaba demasiado al peli-negro.

-lamento decirte que no, Ron…Herms me ama a mi como yo la amo a ella. No te queríamos hacer daño. No te ama- no podía mirarle a los ojos, no después de esa traición tan grande a su amigo.

-no…ESTAS MINTIENDO- gritó esta vez el pelirrojo llorando de frustración e ira.

-ojalá…-dejo con la mirada perdida- ojalá fuera una mentira. Perdóname.

-QUE MERLÍN TE PERDONE, YO NO LO VOY A HACER. LOS PERDI A LOS DOS AL MISMO TIEMPO. ME ENGAÑARON, SE BURLARON DE MI…-gritaba enojado, mientras que el ojiverde solo podía verlo lastimado.

-pero Ron…-intento hablar pero el mencionado no lo dejo.

-AHORA ENTIENDO…ME MINTIO TANTO…-dijo triste mirando el vaso vacío que se encontraba sobre la mesa-me mintió en la cara diciendo que se iba a la tienda, a visitar sus padres… ¡ME MENTIA DICIENDO QUE ME AMABA!-gritó levantándose de la mesa tirando consigo la silla donde se encontraba sentado instantes atrás- ustedes me engañaron…-pronuncio con ira y enojo reprimido.-me hicieron ver como un tonto. SE RIERON DE MI! Dime… cuantas camas ensuciaron?- dijo irónicamente.

-Ron… ¡por favor, déjame hablar!- insistió Harry.

-NO… lo odio a ambos, me traicionaron… ¿y todavía tienes el coraje de pedirme que te perdone?-lo miraba enojado pasando de un ojo a otro tratando de descubrir el porque, el porque de un engaño así a él.

-¿no entiendes que yo también sufro con esto? Sé que te perdí como amigo, lo entiendo…pero por favor perdóname…por favor, Ron- lloró ocultándose nuevamente entre sus brazos.

-ni lo sueñes- sentenció con dolor y furia-Adiós, Potter…que sean muy felices.- eso fue lo ultimo que escucho del menor de los Wesley hombres. Después de una hora sentado todavía en el lugar donde había discutido con su amigo, se dispuso a irse a su casa cuando sonó su celular, en la pantalla se leía claramente: "Hermione, casa"- Hola, Herms… ¿Qué sucede?-respondió sin ganas.

-_amor, ven para acá, rápido_…- dijo llorando la castaña- _por favor!_

-que sucedió? Porque lloras?- se desesperó- de acuerdo iré a tu casa espérame ahí.-terminando de decir eso, dejo el dinero sobre la mesa, salió a la calle asta su auto, se subió en el y prendió viaje hacia la casa de su amada castaña. Una vez allá entro rápidamente en el departamento de ella… desde que habían empezado con esa relación, él tenia una copia de la llave de la casa.-¿Qué sucede amor…porque lloras?

-Harry…amor, mira lo que encontré apenas llegue- dijo pasándole el papel que tenia entre sus manos, la tinta estaba corrida; supuso que fueron lagrimas que se escaparon de los ojos color miel de su castaña, a medida que avanzaba en la lectura de la carta. En ella Ron decía lo muy enoja y decepcionado que se encontraba con ella, que nunca imagino que ella fuera a hacer algo así, que se iba y que no volvería, que no pensaran en buscarlos porque de lo contrario lo pagarían muy caro.- no debimos…-dijo llorando una vez mas. Harry al verla tan frágil y desconsolada, la abrazó con todas sus fuerza y también se puso a llorar, se sentía fatal…por la tentación perdieron a su mejor amigo. Por amarse le hicieron daño a una de las personas que más querían…

-lo sé, pero tuve que confesarle todo…-dijo abrazando aun mas a la joven.

-si, te entiendo-interrumpió- uno de los dos terminaría diciéndoselo…creo…creo que…creo que fue lo mejor- dijo respirando dificultosamente por el llanto.- solo espero…que…algún día…nos perdone-dijo hipando

-si…yo también, amor…yo también lo espero- dijo colocando su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

-sé que no es el momento para decir esto…pero Harry…-dijo mirando triste el piso

-¿Qué sucede amor?-dijo levantándole la cara para que lo vea directamente a los ojos.

-Harry…yo…estoy…-tenia miedo pero debía ser fuerte, era una Gry por naturaleza. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente y los volvió a abrir. Se llenó de valor y habló- Harry, estoy embarazada…

-pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Cuándo te enteraste?- decía entre sorprendido y emocionado. Estaba feliz, sin duda lo estaba…iba a ser padre junto a la mujer de sus sueños. Pero aun así el shock era demasiado grande.

-me entere ayer…-respondió triste, malinterpretando la reacción de Harry- desde hace cuanto? El medico me dijo que lo estoy desde hace un mes…y como? Realmente quieres que te lo explique- dijo con una sonrisa triste y burlona.-¿y…que piensas?

-¡por merlín!...SOY EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO-gritó reaccionando, abrazo a la castaña ojimiel por la cintura, la levanto del suelo y empezó a dar vueltas con ella en el aire.- Y EN LO MUCHO Q TE AMO.

-jaja… ya Harry…bájame…me voy a marear- decía divertida y feliz por la reacción del chico. Harry al escuchar la petición de ella, la bajo despacio y la dejo sentada en el sillón de tres cuerpos que había en la sala.-yo también te amor- y lo beso tiernamente, él se separó lentamente de ella y la vio a los ojos.

-me alegra saberlo…-le sonrió dulcemente y la besó nuevamente.

Cinco años mas tarde Harry y Hermione se encontraban con su pequeña hija en el parque, la niña tenia 4 años, tenia cabello castaño oscuro largo, rizado e indomable como el de sus padres, sus ojos eran algo muy inusual, el ojo derecho era verde esmeralda, como el de Harry, pero el izquierdo era de color miel, como el de Herms. Muchos decían que tenia algo malo, que deberían ir al medico para que la ayudaran, pero ellos también habían pensado eso, y apenas pasó el primer año de vida, los médicos les habían dicho que no era nada grave, que solo tenia una magia tan poderosa, que era la forma que tenia la niña para demostrar su gran potencial. Volviendo al presente, la niña fue llamada Lara Jane Potter Granger, era muy inteligente como su madre, y se metía en líos como su padre, para sus 4 años de edad ya sabia hablar perfectamente y sabia volar, por cortesía de su padre por mucho de las quejas de Hermione.

Ellos en ese momento se encontraban jugando sentados sobre una manta, la caula estaba puesta en el verde césped cerca de un gran lago, estaban disfrutando mucho de ese momento familiar tan adorable, hasta que…

-hola…como están tanto tiempo?-preguntó una voz atrás de ellos. Ambos padres se dieron vuelta para ver quien era el dueño de esa voz tan familiar para ellos, pero no estaban preparados para ver a quien estaba atrás de ellos…-¿es tarde para perdonarlos?

-Ron…¿pero…que…?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, confundidos

-¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto Harry, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que Ron decía, y sonrió, ese día no podía ser mas perfecto- Ron, ¿quieres decir que…?

-si…-sonrió sinceramente, y se sentó al lado de Lara, quien lo miro confusa y luego se sentó en sus piernas para seguir jugando. Ron la observó enternecido-los perdono, lo pensé calmadamente, me fui con Charlie para alejarme, estuve hablando con él y me hizo ver que fui yo quien provoco esta relación, aun me duele, pero estar lejos de mis amigos me duele mas, a decir verdad…Harry, fui yo quien te aconsejó pelear por ella y no tengo porque reclamarte nada…los quiero demasiado como para seguir comportándome como estúpido…-hablaba intercalando la mirada entre la castaña y el ojiverde, y luego miraba a Lara para moverle graciosamente un oso de peluche enfrente de su cara, que provocó que la pequeña se riera y quisiera agarrarlo.- mi mamá me dijo que ustedes querían que fuera el padrino de ella…-mencionó casi al pasar.

-así es… ¿te quedaras?... ¿nos perdonaras?- pregunto emocionada Hermione.

-claro que si, los perdono, me quedare aquí y seguiré trabajando a tu lado Harry-el mencionado sonrió y abrazo a su esposa, mientras que el pelirrojo seguía jugando con la pequeña castaña de 4 años.-pero… ¿sigue en pie la propuesta de ser el padrino de la pequeña?

-claro que si…Amigo, claro que si.-dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Después de esto beso a Hermione, y siguieron pasando el día como tuvo que haber sido desde el comienzo, él y Herms casados con su hija y su mejor amigo Ron como padrino de Lara, jugando con ella y riéndose como ninguno de los tres adultos lo habían echo desde hace tiempo.

**FIN**

Nota de la autora: Hace mucho quería escribir este fic…espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mi escribirlo…espero sus comentarios con ansias. Nos vemos en un próximo fic. Besos


End file.
